


i'll still know those eyes

by underworld_capcakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworld_capcakes/pseuds/underworld_capcakes
Summary: As prepared as she may have been, Adora still froze at hearing the sound of that particular laugh. There would always be something so distinctive about it, almost as if the very pitch was designed solely to catch her attention, draw her in and pierce her in half.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	i'll still know those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> based on a particular line of dialogue i've had floating in my head for years and finally found a pairing and story within which to make it work.

Adora knew how to blend into a crowd, but there’s something about the dancing crowd that set her on edge, all her senses alert. It’s hard to make anything out in the dim light and even harder still with the elegant masks hiding everything but a deceptive smirk and an enticing glint in the eye.

But she came prepared and she’s just as dangerous as anyone else blended into the shadows of the ballroom. 

She weaved her way carefully through the sea of swirling ball gowns, carefully avoiding bumping into the waiters moving between the crowd, their trays held aloft. Adora stopped just inside the balcony doors. The music was softer here and she could make out the laughter of the party goers that had spilled outside. It was the perfect place to observe the crowd under the guise of getting fresh air.

As prepared as she may have been, Adora still froze at hearing the sound of  _ that  _ particular laugh. There would always be something so distinctive about it, almost as if the very pitch was designed solely to catch her attention, draw her in and pierce her in half. 

Adora turned in a half circle, trying to find the source amongst all the people dancing and talking within the room. 

“Looking for someone?” a voice whispered in her ear. 

Adora spun, finding herself face to face with a distinct mismatched gaze. Even with the mask covering most of her face, Adora would recognise Catra anywhere. Theirs was a complicated history, made only that much messier with those classified files sitting on Adora’s desk accompanied with a task she’d never have the heart to follow through on, one she hoped to work her way around somehow. 

Catra looked good in red. 

Adora plastered on a smile, trying her best to deny to herself the naturalness of the act. 

“Not actively,” Adora replied smoothly. “I didn’t expect to find you here tonight. But then again, you always seem to be at these events.”

“This is my world,” Catra said with a wicked grin. She reached out to grab two champagne flutes from a passing waiter, handing one to Adora with a flourish. 

“I’m more than aware of that,” Adora said, the words coming out colder than she’d intended. 

Before Adora could press on to the real reason she was here tonight, Catra swore beside her. Adora looked over startled. Catra hardly ever broke her composure. 

She was looking over at something on the opposite end of the ballroom and Adora followed her gaze, but couldn’t make out anything between all the dancing couples and milling crowds. Clearly Catra had noticed something, and if Adora's guess was right  _ something  _ was about to go down. 

“You’re planning something, aren’t you?” Adora asked, cutting straight to it. 

“Am I now?” Catra lips quirked. 

“I don’t know what yet, but I know that look.”

“Oh you’ll find out in time,” Catra purred, leaning forward with a sweet smile. She stayed there for a moment, Adora inevitably drawn in as Catra’s gaze flickered down, then back up. Then Catra swiftly stepped back, leaning against the doorframe, taking a long sip from her flute. “But for now, why don’t we catch up. Isn’t that what old friends do?” 

“I wouldn't necessarily have called us friends,” Adora breathed, blinking back the memories that threatened to come rushing back. 

“Oh?” Adora could almost picture the way Catra’s eyebrow probably raised beneath her elegant black mask, especially given that particular grin spreading slowly. “Then what were we? Less?  _ Just  _ combat partners? Something more? Or something else  _ entirely _ ?” 

“It hardly matters,” Adora bit out. 

“Doesn’t it though?” Catra took another slow sip. 

She wasn’t necessarily wrong. There was definitely something that tied them to each other. Whether it was born from the years spent training together or now finding each other on opposite sides of a hard line, Adora always one step behind. She often wondered if she subconsciously did that on purpose; working slowly to give Catra a way out, whether because Catra was a being that should never be caged or because Adora enjoyed the thrill of seeing her running rings around everyone who tried to get in her way. 

But if she was honest with herself - and Adora did try to be - the spark was there. Something she’d never had with any partners she’s worked with since. It was always a rush seeing Catra work; electricity flying across the room as they danced around each other. 

Adora shook those thoughts from her mind. Those days were long gone. They’d made their choices. 

It was a chance missed. 

“Earlier you said you weren’t looking for me.” Catra’s voice broke through Adora’s musings. She was fiddling with the glass in her fingers. “Yet you’re on my turf. This clearly isn’t a raid-“ she paused, turning to face Adora “-so you must want something.”

Adora took a breath, stealing herself; daring to hope that that chance wasn’t completely lost. 

“I need your help,” she said.

Catra huffed out a laugh. 

It was a long moment before she reacted further. 

Adora could almost feel the heat radiated off Catra as she leaned in close, almost pressed against Adora. She tilted her face up, breath ghosting over Adora’s ear as she spoke, causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

“What’s in it for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely set in a universe of a very old wip of an original work, as well as half formed ideas for this particular au. i like how this ends, but maybe one day i'll make this into something more... 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://underworld-capcakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
